Communication devices that operate on multiple communication networks exist. It most cases, the communication device operates on a first network that is locally oriented and supported by a private network. For example, a corporation can use its computer network to support low power transceivers, using a protocol such as IEEE 802.11 (Wi Fi), for providing wireless communications to a communication device while it is in the coverage area of the transceivers. When the communication device does not have access to the corporate or enterprise network it can use a public network, such as a cellular network for sending and receiving communications. Such a communication device will typically have two telephone numbers for receiving calls, for example, one for the enterprise network and one for the public network. When the user makes a call using the enterprise network or the public network, the enterprise phone number or the public network phone number is, respectively shown as the caller identification (caller ID) to a called party. The public network number may be the user's personal number where the user does not want to receive business calls returned to that number. Clearly a need exists for a method and apparatus to display an enterprise caller identification when making calls using a public network.